


Your Voice

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: A sore throat leads to you taking the day off and wandering alone for a while.  You figure your absence won't be a problem, but you're soon proven wrong.





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So the process of moving some things to my new Tumblr has been taking much longer due to a sudden crunch at work, but in the process I found this, which was a requested oneshot for Toyohisa comforting a sick reader. Seems especially fitting to post now as cold and flu season are upon us. 
> 
> Stay healthy and get your flu shots, people!

The honey tea Olminu gave helped with your sore throat a little, but it still wasn’t enough to restore your voice.  

In retrospect, you should’ve known this was going to happen sooner or later.  What with acting as a sort of assistant to Nobunaga and Yoichi in relaying their orders to the dwarves and elves, and your never-ending arguments with Toyohisa, your vocal cords had been working overtime for days, now.  

Honestly though, your bickering with Toyohisa was probably the far greater culprit.  As clever as the man could be when it came to fighting, in other matters he could be the most thickheaded person around.  It didn’t help that everything about you from your appearance to your speech were unlike anything that he was used to; he was endlessly commenting on how you should behave, which would always lead to you telling him all the ways _he_ should change.  

…But you’d be lying if you said you hated being around him.

You were grateful to not be down with the cold or flu, as those would be even harder to bear without medicine (not to mention the risk you could pose to the children and elderly), but it still, plainly put, sucked to be in this condition.  Your throat burned and ached like it was being prodded with sharp sticks from the inside, so you could not help but go about your day with no less than a look of sour dismay.

Olminu forcibly took over your duties for the rest of the day, insisting that you get some rest until you were better.  You yielded, nodded to her in thanks, and left the Verlina castle in silence.

You had chosen the forest to rest in for a bit of peace and quiet, away from the dwarves’ sparring grounds and the elves archery ranges.  Taking a seat by a large oak, you pulled your knees up to your chest and let your head lean on the rough bark. Birds chirped in trees, and the wind played with your hair.  You thought you might be able to sneak in a nice nap here–until a coarse, loud voice shouted your name in the distance.

There was only one person who it could possibly be.  Rolling your eyes, you stood up and looked around. You couldn’t see him, but he was here somewhere.  

Your name was hollered again and again, each time sounding more urgent and irate.  The forest made it hard to determine where the sound was coming from, but you finally heard yourself getting closer to the source, standing out in the green as a crimson icon.  

Your footsteps alerted Toyohisa and he spun around to face you.  The anxious expression on his face was almost like that of a lost child, and it stopped you dead in your tracks.  You’d never seen him with such a look before. But in the next second it was gone, and he closed the distance between you two with a few stomps and caught you in his arms, practically crushing you against his chest.  

Shocked, you braced your hands on his sides in an attempt to break away, but that only made Toyohisa strengthen his grip, his hand snaking up to hold your head.  

“You stupid idiot!“ he bit out harshly.  “Why didn’t you answer me when I called!?”

You opened your mouth to answer, but a thin, raspy sound was all that could come out.  

Toyohisa frowned and yanked himself back, holding you by the shoulders.  “What, what is it?” he demanded.

You rubbed at your throat and mimed talking.  

“Your throat’s hurting?  That’s why you aren’t talking?”  

You nodded.  

A scowl swept over Toyohisa’s features, and he looked away awkwardly to scratch the back of his head.  

“You had me worried, you know!  I don’t hear from you all day, then I come back and can’t find you anywhere!”  

He was… worried?  About you? It was so unexpected that you couldn’t bring yourself to be angry at his attitude.  You raised your eyebrows as a question.

“It doesn’t feel right when I don’t have your voice yelling at me,” he muttered.  “Doesn’t feel right when I can’t see you, either.”

You wondered if he was aware that he was pouting right now.  Probably not.

You continued to stare at him innocently until finally he’d had enough and slammed you back against his chest.  This time you didn’t resist, and you took note of his hands vaguely rubbing your hair, as if they wanted to stroke it but didn't know how.  

“Just stay close to me.  And get better soon so that I can hear your voice again.“

There was something about his tone that made you curious.  When you attempted to turn your head up, however, he clamped down hard and kept you in place.  

“…Don’t look right now.”  

That said it all for you.  That, and his frantic search, and the way he was holding you.  

Your reply was to bring your arms up around his back and snuggle the side of your face on his chest.  You both stayed that way for who knows how long, until Toyohisa curtly separated and headed back to camp, pulling you along with your hand in his.  When he heard you make a noise, he turned back to see that you were smiling warmly at him, and squeezed his hand back. He quickly faced forward again and muttered something inaudible, though you didn’t press him to repeat himself as you were preoccupied with seeing the faint pink colouring you saw at his ears and cheeks.  

You were now extra-determined to get better as soon as possible.  You suddenly had the desire for many more conversations with Toyohisa, and you suspected none of them would be the way they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblrrrrr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
